


Shogi

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amidst their ongoing talks, Akashi notices something familiar in Tetsu.





	Shogi

“Checkmate.”

After presenting his final move, Akashi Seijuurou obliterated Yuuki Tetsuya for the 23rd time.

It was their fourth meeting and Akashi had grown quite used to Tetsu’s antics. The latter’s persistence and undying spirit brought them into these encounters, in which most of them were commenced by Tetsu himself in order for him “to learn and to improve.”

Before meeting him, Akashi had never met anyone who had an abundant passion in shogi. Unfortunately, there was a large gap between his and Tetsu’s skills, and obviously he needed to learn a lot more in enhancing his strategic game play.

Despite how the game always turned out in his victor (and sometimes he started to feel a little bored of it), he managed to have some interesting talks with him regarding a lot of things—their role as captains in their respective teams, their acquaintances who might have some kind of connection with each other, and so on.

“So you said that victory is the way you live, likewise breathing, eating, or sleeping,” Tetsu remarked. “I wonder, how does it feel? Aren’t you supposed to get tired of winning all the time?”

“Well… I guess it has been quite accustomed to my way of living that it has no difference in living.”

Akashi subtly smiled for a while, until his expression turned to that of a letdown. “The difference is when that time has finally come… when you lose to someone. I have planned my life thoroughly so that I can prepare myself at best for everything, but I guess there is a one in a million moment that somehow brings me to my lost.”

His mind replayed the final scene of his first year at Winter Cup, when his team lost to the then-newly arising team, Seirin. It was tormenting and he didn’t like it when he had to open up old wounds. It had been only a year since it took place, but it still hurt him, like a freshly cut wound in the open.

Even Tetsu could see the slight hint of pain all over his face, no matter how much he tried to be normal about it.

“And what about you? Why do you never give in even though there’s little to no chance of you winning at certain things?”

“Because hard work never lies.”

A long, stretched silence subsequently appeared among them.

“… That’s it?”

“Yes.”

That statement was not the first time that he had heard, now that he finally understood.

Akashi grimaced—he knew that there was something about Tetsu that caught his attention. His unfazed determination; his bold, stern look; and his ever-lasting straight face reminded him of a certain good friend. Their resemblance was uncanny that it brought him chuckling for quite a while.

“What is it?”

“No, no, it’s nothing, Yuuki-san,” he replied. “It’s just that you remind me so much of somebody that I know quite well. You two have a lot of things in common, just as I perceived.”

Tetsu winced his forehead, wondering what kind of person whom Akashi meant. “What do you mean?”

“I have a friend who shares the same vision as you. He pursues something that he likes deep within his heart, even though he’s not very good at it. His outstanding quality is how he never gives up on it, no matter what kind of situation he’s at… and that there is always a way.”

Akashi’s grin was stretched further, much to Tetsu’s bewilderment.

“Aside of that, he also shares the same first name as yours.”

“… What?”

There was a glimpse of spark in his bright red eyes, a sign of something that Tetsu couldn’t even tell whether it was good or bad, before he asked,

“Have you ever heard of Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt to write after quite long, so there's not much to be expected in here. i might write more, but idk.


End file.
